A Night of Fireworks
by zikashigaku
Summary: Koyuki gets a note from Sasuke promising a surprise and she doesn't know it will end up being one of the best nights of her life. Complete OOC for Sasuke. A "Deleted scene" from A Bond Stronger Than Love. One-Shot


_Meet me at the top of the cliff of the Hokage Faces in an hour. I have a surprise for you._

_Sasuke._

Koyuki looked at the note she had found in her bed after getting out of the shower. It had been accompanied with a single black rose and had instantly known it was from Sasuke. A smile lit up her face as she placed the note in a small wooden box before heading to her closet to get ready. Koyuki wore blue shorts and a black tank top with a white cardigan and her ninja boots. Her hair was up in a high ponytail tied by a black lace ribbon. After checking she had everything ready and her headband around her neck she headed out to find Sasuke.

She arrived right on time and found Sasuke waiting for her under a tree, hidden by the shadows of the night. She was surprised to not see him in his usual attire of blue and white but black pants and white t-shirt and a dark red jacket. He turned the moment he sensed her and a smirk curled up his lips. Koyuki tried to fight off the blush that wanted to rise on her cheeks and she raised and eyebrow at Sasuke.

"What are you smirking at Uchiha?" his only response was to grab her by her arms and gently pin her against the tree. Their faces were so close that if Koyuki tilted her head she could be able to kiss him. She looked at his lips briefly before looking into Sasuke's onyx eyes and saw he had noticed her looking at his lips. She gave him her most innocent look but she knew he wasn't fooled though her was amused at her attempt.

"So what's this surprise you want to give me?" she asked her voice slightly unsteady and she prayed Sasuke wouldn't hear the racing beating of her heart.

"If I told you it wouldn't be a surprise." he smirked in a low voice that she positively adored. She kept her face perfectly calm, trying not to show how badly she wanted to kiss the raven haired Uchiha in front of her. Slowly, Sasuke tilted his head down and ghosted his lips over hers and as he was about to pull away Koyuki placed a hand behind his neck and pulled him back. Sasuke offered no resistance and pressed his lips against hers with a 'Hn'. His arms wrapped around her hips and pressed his body against her making her press back a bit more against the tree. Her hands traveled up to his hair and clenched it to make pull him even closer and make the kiss deeper. A low growl rose up in Sasuke's throat as he nipped her lip and she parted her lips letting his tongue in her mouth with a sigh. His hand changed position as they went to the edge of her shirt and she felt his finger tips against her skin. She slowly pulled away with a smile and grabbed his hands.

"As much as I love to keep going you have a surprise for me." she said and Sasuke actually pouted at her which almost made her laugh but instead she gave him a soft kiss on the lips and pulling away before he decided to keep on kissing her. "Show me."

He gave her a defeated smile before taking her hand and motioning they would be running through the trees. They jumped up and headed away from the village. After a few minutes Koyuki gives Sasuke a curious look.

"Sasuke where are we going?"

"I told you, it's a surprise." he said and she gave him her best puppy dog eyes and he rolled his eyes but he was blushing. "I found out about a certain event happening outside of the village, and that is _all _I'm saying."

Koyuki nodded and they kept going until Sasuke jumped down to the ground and Koyuki followed. Up ahead she could see lights and hear music along with laughter and cheering, Sasuke took her hand and pulled her along. Her eyes light as she saw a carnival in full swing. Kids were running around with masks and other people eating and dancing and playing games. In the distance she saw Naruto, Kakashi, and Sakura by a stand that was selling dumplings.

"Sasuke...this is amazing. And our teammates and Kakashi are here too." Sasuke followed her line of sight. "I know but we will not be joining them."

"You mean they don't know we were coming?"

"They think I'm not the type of person to go to these kinds of things."

"But you are the kind of person who wouldn't go to these things." she teased to which he glared playfully at her.

"Which gives us the perfect cover and I'm sure Kakashi thinks you wouldn't go to these events either."

"That's where you're wrong he would just think I would come by myself and avoid him." Now that she thought about it, it does explain why Sasuke is dressed differently.

_Though I gotta admit he looks positively sexy. _she thought as she gave Sasuke a smile.

"Now lets go enjoy ourselves." he said and once he made sure their teammates wouldn't spot them they headed to the first stand they saw which was a selling pork on sticks. Sasuke bought two and gave one to Koyuki which she nibbled on happily as she savored each bite. They stopped at another stand and this one was to shoot a ball into a pyramid of bottles and have them all fall. Koyuki paid and took aim before throwing the ball. It hit the bottles right in the middle and all fell but one that swayed side to side but didn't fall. She pouted and took a bit of her meat while Sasuke took his turn. His aim was better and he knocked all the bottles off. The man in charge of the stand gave him a smile and told him he could pick anything from the small prize and he chose a teddy bear and when he got it he gave it to Koyuki. Then he pointed at the bigger prizes.

"How much for the big ones."

"You have to win four timse lad." the man said and Sasuke smirked while Koyuki gave him a curious look. Sasuke paid the man and he was handed four balls and he took aim.

"I can't believe you Sasuke." Koyuki laughed now holding both the teddy bear and big stuffed tiger. "Did you see the man's face?"

"I'm pretty sure no one had been able to knock 'em four times." Sasuke smirked. He'd managed to win four times and he had attracted a small crowd of people who watched and cheered when he won and gave the large stuffed tiger to Koyuki. It had also attracted their teammates and both lovers had quickly made an escape before being seen. Now they were on the other side of the carnival where there was a show of jugglers. They watched in fascination as they juggled swords, kunais, even the bigger shurikens. Then they tried swords on fire and it was just as amazing. They headed to more food stands and prize stands. When it was close to the end of the night they found a photo booth and they went inside. Sasuke inserted a coin and the mayhem began. First they went upside down, using their chakra to stay on the ceiling. Then they sat on the bench and she placed her teddy bear on top of his head making Sasuke pout, Koyuki laughed and the camera caught it in that precise moment. The last two pictures were different, as Koyuki smiled and Sasuke smirked at her as if struck by a mischievous idea and the camera caught that moment too. The last one Koyuki was caught off guard as Sasuke placed his hands behind her head and kissed her fully in the mouth and the camera took the picture when Koyuki half closed her eyes, giving Sasuke a heated look. While the pictures were being developed Sasuke kept kissing her slowly and softly while Koyuki placed her arms on his chest. They parted their lips and intensified the kiss making them sigh in delight but where interrupted when the machine beeped and the pictures came out.

"I like them. No one would believe us if we told them." Koyuki chuckled as she placed her head on his shoulder. What they hadn't realized was that Sasuke had miscalculated the amount and the machine was set for another round of picture taking. The camera took a picture Koyuki's head on Sasuke's shoulder and Sasuke looking at her affectionately. The next one was of Sasuke pressing his forehead against her and both of them looking into each other's eyes. Third one was of them tilting their heads and leaning in for a kiss. The final one was of Sasuke pressing his lips against her with a smile on his face and on Koyuki's too. There was a man walking around announcing the fireworks would start in five minutes and as Sasuke opened his eyes he saw the pictures come out and as he pulled away from Koyuki he stealthily grabbed them and placed them inside his pocket.

"We should get going and catch the fireworks. I have the perfect spot to see them, lets go." he stood up and took her hand. The walked quickly to a large hill with a thick cherry blossom tree and they climbed to one of it's thickest branches and Sasuke sat down with his back against the trunk and Koyuki sat between his legs and laid against his chest. They sky whistled as the fireworks launched into the sky and exploded in different colors, shapes and sizes. Koyuki watched in wonder as Sasuke wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head.

"Sasuke,"

"Hm?" he looked at her and he could see the fireworks reflecting in her eyes.

"Thank you." she said with a smile and he smiled back at her. It wasn't a smirk or a thin smile it was a full teeth showing smile and it was the most beautiful smile Koyuki had ever seen it made her cheeks turn bright red. Sasuke noticed and it only made his smile wider to which Koyuki was almost completely red and looked away to the fireworks making Sasuke chuckle.

"I'm glad you enjoyed tonight Koyuki." he whispered and placed a hand under her chin and made her look back at him and he kissed her again, more deeply and softly than ever before and Koyuki simply melted under the kiss and she gave a small moan as the fireworks kept lighting up the sky.

When it was over Sasuke and Koyuki walked hand in hand back home with prizes in hand. When they got to Koyuki's house they placed all the stuff in her room before going back to the front door where Sasuke gave her a passionate kiss before pulling away, taking her hand and kissing the top of it.

"Good night Koyuki."

"Good night Sasuke." she smiled and he winked before going to his house. Once both of them were in their beds Koyuki turned on her side of her bed and looking at the moon with a smile before sleep overcame her and her thought filling with Sasuke's lips against hers. Meanwhile Sasuke laid on his back looking at the ceiling with his hands behind his head. This had been one of the best nights of his life and he was pretty sure he would forever remember how Koyuki's eyes shined in the night with the fireworks reflecting off her eyes. When he finally fell asleep all he could dream about was Koyuki on his arms and kissing her under the full moon with the fireworks illuminating the night with its vibrant colors.


End file.
